A hunter's inspiration
by Deadmen's Tales
Summary: A story from Coco's past to help explain the present. OC's backstory is up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a test fic let me know if I should continue it or not.**

The pain wasn't anything new, it was like an old friend. The hunter looked over the battlefield, there were dead beowulfs everywhere, "Why the fuck am I still alive after all this bullshit?" He looked around at the dead grim, "You guys aren't much for talking huh?"

"You keep talking to dead bodies and people are liable to think you're crazy," said his partner behind him, "and I'm starting to think they'd be right." The hunter looks over to the girl sitting on a tree stump, casually playing some game on her phone. "I mean come on you talk to the voices in your head more than you talk to me."

"That's because unlike you they don't annoy me to the point of contemplating murder." The older of the duo replied.

"Oh please, you know you love me," said his partner striding towards him. His response to this statement was nothing more than a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. Picking his way through the quickly evaporating bodies, the hunter started walking in the direction of town, he hoped. "Hey, wait up," the girl shouted as she ran to keep up with him, "your legs are like twice as long as mine."

"Well if you can run as fast as you can talk, I'll never be able to get rid of you, _malyutka_ ," his partner looked at him in irritation. "You'll get used to me speaking russian one day, or you'll go crazy like me." The hunter enjoyed picking on his partner for her lack of linguistic skills.

"For the last time, my name is Coco not maluka or whatever you keep calling me, so why don't you call me that, or are you going senile old man?" Coco looked defiantly at the man standing in front of her expecting him to yell or be angry, not for him to release a deep thunderous laugh at her temper. "What's so funny?"

"I wasn't insulting you," he replied with a smile, " _malyutka_ , means 'little one' it's a term of endearment," Coco's face flushed with embarrassment at the realization. "I figured since you call me 'old man', I should have a nickname for you as well." Coco looked down at her phone, hoping to hide her blush, but the hunter could see it out the corner of his eye. "You should really learn to shoot better, your aim is terrible, I have better aim and I'm missing an eye."

"What the hell, you go from being nice and giving me a nickname to insulting my aim, what kind of partner are you?"

"I'm the kind that knows you'll end up getting killed if you rely too much on others protecting you, I won't be by your side forever, and that means I won't be there to stop the grim from getting behind you." He turned to her in time to see tears in her eyes. "Coco?" Before he could say anything else she turned and ran into the woods. "Coco!" He ran after her, but she was smaller and faster he quickly lost her in the underbrush. 'Shit I need to find her before the grim do,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Coco ran as fast as she could she didn't want to look back, she didn't want to think about not having her partner with her anymore. He was right she was a terrible shot, and she knew she should practice, but she always assumed he would right there to protect her no matter what. She sat under a tree crying, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't find her. Just outside of her line of sight a ursa sat watching, hungry and ready to attack. It stepped out of the brush and approached her without her noticing. When it got within ten feet, much too close for her to do anything to protect herself, it let out a low growl alerting her to it's presence. Coco jerked her head up to look at the grim in front of her, she couldn't do anything else, she left her weapon with him. The grim creeped closer, she backed against the trunk, she had no idea what she should try to do, then the ursa charged and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The grim creeped closer, she backed against the trunk, she had no idea what she should try to do, then the ursa charged and she screamed. When she realized she wasn't dead she slowly opened one eye, seeing a large shadow she panicked and squeezed them shut again. "Don't you fucking touch her," she heard a voice call, it was HIM! Her eyes shot open as a flaming fist connected with the ursa's head, releasing a sickening cracking noise. He stood over her offering his hand, "Are you alright, Malyutka?"

"Y-yeah I think I'm good, what was that fire?" She asked, "All I've ever seen you use is that old rifle, is that your semblance?" The hunter chuckled, 'I save here life and all she can focus on is my punch, go figure.' Coco glared at him, "Why are you laughing at me now?" The hunter looked at her face and paused, there were still tears in her eyes, he started to walk toward her. "What? She asked, starting to back away, until he wiped under her eye with his warm hand.

"Why did you run away, is it because of what I said about not being with you forever?" He asked her. Coco nodded sadly and turned away, only for him to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I didn't say that to be mean, you know me Coco, I'm not as fast as I used to be, I'm half blind and the eye I do have isn't that good. I said that because it's true, if I don't retire peacefully soon, then I'll retire painfully within the next year." The hunter pulled her into a hug, "I just want you to learn not to rely on other people completely," the hunter looked off into the distance with a tired expression, "I've seen too many good hunters die because they didn't learn to fend for themselves. You need to learn to control your emotions too, the grim feed off fear and sadness just as much as they feed off actual food." He turned back towards her, "I don't want you to end up dead like them, or damaged like me."

"I know, I just don't like thinking of being alone," Coco said as she stepped back from him, "You've always been there for me and you've always protected me, but when you said that eventually you'd be gone, I guess your age actually became real to me. I couldn't handle it I guess." They started walking back toward town when Coco suddenly perked up. "Hey wait a minute, you never told me what that fire was. So is that your semblance or what?" The hunter just chuckled under his breath and kept walking. "Hey don't ignore me!" Coco yelled as she ran to catch up with the laughing hunter. "Why won't you tell me about that fire thing you did?" Coco whined, "C'mon please?"

"No," the hunter said, Coco visible deflated, "it's not my semblance, it's because of my tattoos I got when I went to Beacon." The hunter rolled up his sleeves to show swirling, blood red tattoos starting from his wrists and stopping just below his elbows, "They're infused with fire dust, I kept breaking my weapons, swords, hammers, axes it didn't matter. None of them lasted a week, so I decided 'why use a tool that broke, when my hands are just as good at destroying the grim.' That is why my hands burn when I hit things." Coco looked at him in amazement, could he really kill grim with his bear hands, then she thought in confusement, 'so why does he use that rifle?' The hunter noticed her look of confusion, "you're wondering why I don't just use my hands, huh?" Coco nodded, the hunter turned over the hand he had used to kill the ursa, showing his knuckles burned nearly to the bone, the shocked expression didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Too many years of using it slowly made my hands fall apart, it got better once the nerve damage set in and I lost feeling in my hands." He looked at Coco and say her still staring at his hands, then she started to look through her satchel and pulled out some bandages, then started to bandage his hands. "You should save those for someone who actually needs them, my hands will be fine," he said as he tried to pull his hands away. Coco wouldn't let go, he looked at her. There were tears in her eyes again, "Coco?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked, "You knew it would do this, but you did it anyway, don't you care what happens to you?" The hunter couldn't stop from laughing, in a deep clear voice, until Coco slapped him, "It's not funny, I don't want you to get hurt you're important to me."

AN: Well folks I have a problem, I can't think of a name for our mystery hunter. If you have a suggestion let me know. I'm going back to the coffin to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you do it?" she asked, "You knew it would do this, but you did it anyway, don't you care what happens to you?" The hunter couldn't stop from laughing, in a deep clear voice, until Coco slapped him, "It's not funny, I don't want you to get hurt you're important to me." The hunter looked at Coco and sighed shaking his head. "You always do this you act like getting hurt doesn't matter, your hand is basically melted and you act like it's a normal thing that everyone deals with, why?" Coco stared into his one grey eye looking for any sign of pain, but all she saw was fatigue.

"When you get as old as me you learn how to take what life gives you and keep going, life's hard and you get hurt, the way I see it if I deal with this pain no one else has to." The hunter had a far away look in his eyes as he said this to Coco. "When I was your age I had already lost my eye from a grim attack, instead of giving up and feeling sorry for myself I started training, I didn't anyone else to get hurt." Coco let go of his hand, having finished bandaging it while he spoke, and looked at him with sadness in her eyes, her mother had told her about how he had lost his eye when their village had been attacked. He had jumped in front of Coco's mom to protect her from a beowulf, he had only succeeded in becoming it's chew toy until a hunter arrived. "C'mon Malyutka," the hunter said, shaking Coco from her thoughts, "your mother will be worried about you if we're out much later." With that the hunter continued toward town, with Coco jogging to catch up.

"So," Coco said once she caught up to her partner, "what is your semblance anyway? I can't figure it out, can you summon doppelgangers, can you talk to grim, is it super strength, the power to fly, please tell me." Coco looked up at him waiting for him to answer, only to notice he had vanished while she was caught up in listing of powers. She looked around trying to find him, and finally noticed him sitting in a tree farther down the path eating an apple. 'How does he do that with how old he is', Coco wondered to herself walking up to the base of the tree. "Hey," she yelled up to him, "I thought you said to stay close to you until we got back to town." Coco stared up at him with her hands on her hips looking irritated, his only response was to point down the path where she could see the village. "Oh," Coco was all she could say. He jumped down from the tree and continued walking until they arrived at Coco's house. "Do you think mom will be angry we were out so long?" she asked looking at the hunter.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said opening the door, only to be hit in the face by a flying frying pan. "See," he said while setting his freshly broken nose, "perfectly fine."

"Argo you better have a good reason as to why my daughter has been out so late," Coco's mother said standing in front of the towering hunter, Coco had seen Argo face down a death stalker with no fear in his eye, but her mother seemed to scare him beyond reason. Argo stood there holding his nose and looking around desperately for a way out when he suddenly gasped and pointed behind them, they turned to see what he was pointing at, but there was nothing there and when they turned around Argo was gone. "Sometimes it's hard to believe he's older then me," her mother said while facepalming.

"Well you always said uncle Argo was weird growing up, I guess he still is sometimes." Coco said as she shut the door.

"WHAT?!" Coco jumped as Velvet interrupted the story she was telling, "You never said he was your uncle!" On the other side of the lunch table Fox and Yatsuhashi were trying not to laugh at the rabbit faunus' reaction, and Coco's look of shock at the outburst. "You've been sitting here telling us about him but you simply forget to mention you're his niece."

"I didn't think it was important, I thought maybe you'd make the connection by yourselves, now well you calm down so I can finish the story?" Coco asked as Velvet's face flushed in embarrassment, and nodded. "Thank you, now where was I?"

AN:Hey everybody I'd like to thank MardukWritInd for Argo's name, and I just wanna say the updates for this story well be random, because my computer is a pos.


	4. Chapter 4

Coco walked into the kitchen with her mother. "So," her mother started, "what did my idiot brother teach you today?" While Coco thought of how to explain her conversation with her uncle her mother made her some sandwiches as a late dinner, the sun just starting to touch the horizon when they arrived in town. "I noticed the bandages on his hand, he showed you how he fights at close quarters today, huh?" Her mother asked as she placed the plate with 3 of Coco's favorite kind of sandwich, peanut butter, banana, and tabasco sauce.

Coco waited until she had eaten one of the sandwiches before she answered, "Yeah, he showed me his hand to hand combat skills," she answered sadly looking at the table, then a look of irritation crossed her face, "before that he said I was a lousy shot and too reliant on other people." Coco looked up at her mother who was trying to suppress a smile, not very well but she was trying. "What?" Coco snapped in irritation.

"It's just that, he's not wrong, you're much too reliant on others," she told her daughter with a kind smile, "but when it comes to your aim, what can he expect when he has you train with his rifle, it was made especially for him." Seeing Coco halfway done with her last sandwich she stood to take her plate to the sink. "I think he might just want to send it with you to Beacon when you go next week, but I think you need a weapon that suits you."

Coco looked at her mother and wondered, 'if uncle Argo is only 6 years older than mom, why does she look like she's in her twenties and he look like he's in his fifties,' was the life of a hunter really that exhausting or was it how he grew up? Suddenly she remembered something, "Hey mom, what's uncle Argo's semblance? I asked him earlier but he never answered me." Coco looked at her mother and was surprised when she was met with a look of disbelief. "What?" She asked.

Shaking her head her mother asked her, "You really haven't figured it out after all these years?" A slightly mocking smile on her face she told Coco, "He disappears in a blink of an eye, he covers any distance in less than a second, and appears from nowhere without a warning or even a sound. You've seen his limp please tell me you can figure it out with what I've told you, if not then you take after him in more than just your stubbornness."

A look of realization shot across Coco's face and she felt so stupid that it took her mother explaining it for her to understand.

"HE CAN TELEPORT!?" she yelled in shock, making her mother jump in surprise.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "wait that means every time I tripped when I was younger he could've caught me and kept me from getting hurt." Coco crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Watching her mother laugh at her expression made a thought suddenly return to the front of her mind. "Hey mom," she started trying to say it wrong and make her mother angry, "uncle Argo is only a couple of years older than you right, so why does he looks so old?" Once the words left her mouth Coco felt a cold chill run down her spine and looked at her mother, who was given her an evil look and waiting for her to reconsider what might be her last words. "What I meant was," Coco started in a panic, "was you look like you could be my older sister instead of my mother, but he looks like he could be my grandfather. I was just wonder why that was."

Having been calmed by the quick explanation Coco's mother sat back down and started an explanation of her own, "Well I told you about how he lost his eye and how that made him want to become a hunter but I never told you why we were outside the night the grim attacked the village." Coco was suddenly interested all her life her mother had avoided this subject and now she was going to tell her. "Well I guess I should start at the beginning, when I was born our mother got very sick and ended up dying a few weeks later, it lead our father into a deep depression, and a bottle of whiskey. Even with a nearly daily hangover our father still took care of us the best he could but there was only so much one person can do. He never stopped working and trying to keep us safe, your uncle is a lot like him in that way, but it eventually caught up with him. When I was 7 he collapsed from exhaustion at work, his body just couldn't take it anymore, he died a few hours later, we didn't find out until after school, suddenly we were orphans with nowhere to go. We didn't have any family that we knew of and ended up homeless, but your uncle took it upon himself to raise me, he learned how to forage for food and make a shelter in the alleys in town, it wasn't enough though so he started stealing to keep me fed. He'd go days without food just to make sure I had enough, at night he would keep watch to make sure nothing happened while I slept wrapped in blankets to keep me warm. We lived like that for 4 years, Argo had stopped showing emotion to anyone but me, then one day the shopkeeper caught him trying to steal some food, he had been caught a few times before a given warnings each time, but this time he was fed up with your uncle. He beat Argo until he could barely stand and left him in the alley next to the store."

Coco's eyes were wide she had long since started crying having never heard any of this before, she couldn't believe it her uncle had all but raised his younger sister himself and never asked for anything in return even after all these years. "Is that how he got the limp, from the beating?" she asked her mother, gasping in shock when she shook her head.

"I found him there a few hours later barely conscious and bleeding badly. When I tried to help him he just sat up and smiled, 'I'm fine,' he said, 'I'm just sad I couldn't get you any food today.' That night we stayed there in that alley, in the early hours of the morning we woke up to the sound of screaming, grim had attacked the village while we were sleeping. Argo slowly stood up and offered me his hand telling me we had to run, before I could grab his hand a ursa grabbed him by his head and through him against the store, the claws dug deep into his head and destroyed his eye, I thought he was dead. Unfortunately so did the ursa because it threw him away like a broken toy and turned toward me, as it got closer I screamed in fear. I saw it raise its claw to attack and closed my eyes as it swung, but I never felt any pain. It was at that time your uncle discovered his semblance, instead of pain I felt something warm drip onto me. I opened my eyes to see Argo braced around me, the ursa's claws deep in his left leg. His eyes were blank and lifeless as the ursa continued to attack taking chunks from his back, arms and legs, but he never faltered he stayed there taking hit after hit but never falling, like the wall of a castle against catapults. The entire time he kept muttering 'not her, you can't have her,' when the hunters finally showed up he was barely alive. When he recovered he decided he wanted to become a hunter so he could help people, and that was the start to a life filled with nothing but pain and fighting." Coco sat there finally realizing just how much her uncle had sacrificed to protect his sister and wonder how he was still alive, and if he was even sane anymore. "Then," her mother said breaking her train of thought, "something happened that gave him a reason to come back and protect the village again." Coco looked at her mother wondering what could possibly make a man return to the town that nearly killed him time and time again. "You were born," her mother said smiling. "When you were born and your father left, Argo came back to town to help me raise you, he felt he was finally needed again." Coco's mother had a sad smile on her face as she look of into the distance of a memory. "Now it's late Coco, time for you to go to bed so you can be ready for your birthday party tomorrow." With that her mother left to get ready for bed, and Coco was left with her thoughts.

AN:Well this took forever to write I hope you enjoy this story and if you guys have any requests for stories let me know and I'll try and make one you like, but right now I need to sleep, so back to the coffin I go.


	5. Chapter 5

"Coco when are you going to tell us the rest of your story?" Coco looked at Velvet and smirked, she continued walking down the street in downtown pulling Fox by the hand. Velvet felt so confused Coco had just decided to bring them to a place called 'The One Armed Bandit' telling them only that it had good food. Velvet looked up at Yatsuhashi for answers only to see him shrug, 'Great, he's just as confused as me.' Fox seemed to be the only one not bothered by Coco's impromptu field trip, "Do you know where we're going Fox?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah," Fox said, then realized she probably wanted more of an answer. "It's a place kinda like a bar and grill, Coco brought me here on our first date." Velvet was even more surprised to realize she hadn't known her teammates were dating, and by the looks of the quiet giant next to her he hadn't either. "The place is nice and the owner is really friendly, plus they have really good burgers. Hey big man they serve some pretty good tea too." Fox smiled as he said this, he hardly ever smiled when they went somewhere so this place must be good. After about another 20 minutes of walking they arrived at what seemed to be just a regular pub, but when they walked through the door Velvet's eyes went wide. The inside was nothing like she expected, there were tables scatter around the interior but instead of adults the tables were full of Beacon students laughing and eating. The best part was, in Velvet's opinion, that there was faunus sitting with human students without any fighting or insults. She was amazed, she almost didn't notice the rest of her team walk to the bar and sit down, she quickly moved to them and sat down. The bartender walked over and started talking to Coco and Fox, Yatsu just picked up the menu and started going over the tea selection, clearly shocked by the variety listed, while Velvet continued to look around. She noticed a sign above the bar and realized why no one was fighting, it read, 'No fighting, or bullying. The owner well personally "escort" any rule breakers from the premises.' Velvet wondered why there were quotation marks around the word escort.

"Velvet!" Coco said making her jump. "I asked you what you wanted to eat." Velvet's face went red, she tried to hide it in her menu as she looked for something that looked good, she decided on a cheese veggie burger with fries and a strawberry banana smoothie. Coco looked at the bartender, "That'll be all Nero."

"Okay it'll be about fifteen minutes, give or take. I'll be back with your drinks." He walked away to give the cook their orders and talk to another customer that had come in, but there was something weird about his eyes she couldn't figure out. "He's a snake faunus," Coco said breaking her train of thought. "You were wondering what was up with his eyes right? He's a snake faunus." Velvet sat there looking around the building there were pictures of hunters and huntresses on the wall behind the bar, and some of them looked familiar, one of the pictures showed a team of Beacon students from years ago, she recognized Glynda and Ozpin, but didn't know the other two. One was a redheaded man with a smirk and bowler hat, the other was a man with close cropped hair and stubble wearing a trench coat with a tired look on his face. She couldn't put her finger on it why, but the man in the trench coat seemed familiar like she knew him. Then Nero came back with their drinks, Coco got an espresso, Fox got some cherry soda, Yatsu had some jasmine tea, and she had her smoothie. "So about my story there really isn't much else to tell you I had my birthday party and my uncle gave me my purse. He said with this I wouldn't really need to aim, and with me that would be perfect." Fox sat beside her trying not to laugh while Coco glared at him, because he would notice, and Yatsuhashi just shook his head and smiled. Velvet was a little disappointed she was expecting something more but she did like the fact that Coco's uncle like to pick on the supposed 'too cool' team leader. When their food arrived everyone dug in, when they were done Velvet excused herself to the bathroom, on her way back she noticed a group of students who must've came in while she was in the restroom. She froze as John Cardin's eyes fell on her and a cruel smile spread across his face. Walking up to her with his gang of douchebags.

"Well I guess it's true they really do allow pets in here," Cardin said as he tried to grab her ear, but Velvet having learned from experience jumped out of the way. The rest of his team closed in and cornered her, "So where's your team, they leave you here to try to get rid of you?" She looked toward her teammates pleading that they would notice, just then Yatsuhashi looked over and his eyes widened in anger. He went to get up but to her surprise Coco put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head with a knowing smile. "Look her team leader doesn't even want the giant to save her, guess they don't want a dirty faunus on their te-" Cardin was cut off as a hand the size of a catcher's mitt covered his shoulder. Looking behind him both him and Velvet were shocked to see a man easily a foot and a half taller than Yatsu staring angrily at Cardin.

"You got bad eyes boy?" The giant asked the shocked Cardin, "Or are you just stupid?" One of Cardin's lackeys started to object to the statement but was stopped as the man's hand left Cardin's shoulder, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and tossed him through the front door of the bar. Fear spread across Cardin's face as one of the realization of just how this strong this man was finally took hold. The giant's eyes fell on Cardin once more, "The sign above the bar says no fighting or bullying, now I was hoping Beacon made sure the students can read words with more than one syllable." One of Cardin's remaining idiots pulled a knife and stabbed the man in the stomach, he left just as quickly as the other. The last of Cardin's team was smart enough to just leave. "Now I think you should go with your friends," the man said resting his hand on Cardin's head, "let me help you out the door." With one swift movement he pick him up and threw him directly…... through the wall two feet from the door. Velvet felt her heart stop as the man set his eyes on her, he slowly reach toward her, she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. She felt a gentle pat on her head, "Are you okay miss?" She opened her eyes to see the man smiling warmly. Then it clicked this was the man from the photo, but his hair was now in a shoulder length ponytail and graying, and he was missing his left arm from the shoulder down, but the thing that struck her was his eyes or more precisely eye.

"Velvet," Coco said as she walked over with the rest of team CFVY, "I'd like you to meet my uncle, Argo Chernyy owner of the One Armed Bandit." Velvet was in shock she hadn't expected to meet Argo at all especially not like this, but something bothered her.

"Wait you never said he only had one arm how did he lose the other one?" Velvet asked before realizing just how rude the question was, "Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"It's okay but that's a boring story you don't want to hear that, now come on you need to get back to school before those jerks do. Ozpin well only believe me if I have witnesses, and I need Glynda to fix my wall." So this gentle giant with one arm was Coco's uncle Argo, at least now she knew where Coco got her confidence.

 **AN:Well I think this is a good place to end the story let me know what you think, Deadman's off to take a nap.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are we going in to get back before Cardin's team?" Velvet asked looking in up a Coco's uncle. Argo's eye flashed in excitement making Velvet's ears droop in fear.

"Nero," Argo called, making the snake faunus turn towards him, "I'm taking these four back to Beacon, don't burn the place down, and make sure to close the place up I probably won't be back until later tonight." Nero gave Argo a thumbs up and went back to work, "Now as for how we get back, everyone grab my arm." Velvet and Yatsu looked at each other in confusion, while Coco and Fox grabbed his arm without hesitation. Argo stood there waiting for the others, "I'm going to teleport us to Beacon, it'll help us get there before Cardin's team, but we don't have a lot of time." Velvet reluctantly grabbed Argo's wrist while Yatsu put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Okay in 3.. 2.., we're here." Argo said as they appeared in front of Ozpin's office, scaring Glynda and causing her to drop her papers.

"Dammit Argo you need to learn how to use-," she stopped as she noticed the students, "I mean this is unexpected." Argo, Coco, and Fox chuckled at Glynda's reaction while Velvet looked around in shock, Yatsu had yet to open his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway and why do you have four of my student's?" Just as he went to answer her Cardin and his team burst through the door, only to leave after seeing the giant who was the source of their panic. Glynda looked at Argo with pure contempt, he looked as innocent as an eight and a-half foot tall man could, which wasn't very much. "Wait out here, Ozpin is in there with Qrow right now, don't break anything." She said walking away muttering something about not being payed enough.

"Well while we wait for the Oz to finish his date, how have you been Coco?" Argo asked as he leaned against the wall to take some weight off his bad leg. Smiling at his niece as she recounted tales of missions to defend villages, dates with her blind boyfriend, and trying to subtly get Velvet to admit her feelings to Yatsu, those she whispered so the silent giant couldn't hear. Velvet could see obvious pride in Argo's eye as he looked at Coco, he couldn't believe how much she had matured, she was a natural born leader who cared for her team. When she talked about the upcoming tournament for the Vytal festival he got a worried look on his face. "Just be careful Malyutka, I don't want you or your friends getting hurt." Coco was about to start on how she was a better fighter now, and her aim had gotten much better, when Ozpin came out of his office with the man who was fighting the Atlas woman in the courtyard earlier that day. "Hey Oz, Qrow long time no see how you two been?" Qrow glared at him and stormed off while Oz just shook his head. "Who pissed in his cereal?"

"Argo what are you doing here, If you wanted to check on Coco you don't need to come to my office." Ozpin said in annoyance.

"No, it's not that I just came here to tell you that I may or may not have thrown one of your students through a wall at my bar." Argo responded, Oz didn't even respond he just went back in his office with his coffee and shut the door. "So am I in trouble or no?" Argo yelled at the door, making team CFVY laugh, "Oh and can I borrow Glynda? I need to fix my wall." They heard what was sounded suspiciously like a head being slammed against a desk coming from the office. "I think that's a no." Argo shrugged and gave Coco a hug goodbye. "Be good, stay safe and don't get pregnant before you graduate, 'kay bye." With that he teleported away, leaving a laughing Fox, while the rest of the team stood there blushing at what he said. Appearing back in the main room of the One Armed Bandit, only to see flames coming from the kitchen, "Goddammit Nero you had one job!" Argo yelled as he ran to call the fire department.

Back at Beacon Coco and the rest of her team where getting ready for bad, all of them tired after today's antics. Velvet looked over at Coco and asked her a question that had been bothered her for hours. "When did you and Fox start dating and how have we never noticed?" Yatsu sat up and looked over clearly wondering the same thing. Coco just smiled and laughed handing Velvet a picture of her, Fox and Argo after the day the grimm got in through the abandoned subway. The thing that confused her the most is Argo had both his arms in this picture, 'when did he lose it' she wondered as she handed the picture back and settled into her bed for the night.

 **AN: Well I decided to put in a closing chapter, I may make a back story for Argo but it all depends on whether or not you guys want me to.**


End file.
